the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of CBS Television Studios programs
This is a list of television series produced or owned by CBS Television Studios and distributed by CBS Television Distribution, a subsidiary of National Amusements through CBS Corporation. This list also includes shows produced or distributed by CBS Productions, Viacom Productions/Enterprises, the older incarnation of Paramount Television, Rysher Entertainment, Republic Pictures Television, Big Ticket Entertainment, Laurel Entertainment, Worldvision Enterprises/Taft Entertainment, Group W Productions, King World Productions, Desilu Productions and Spelling Television. CBS Television Studios Note: formerly known as Desilu, Paramount Television and CBS Paramount Television. Paramount Television Desilu Productions Viacom *The Terrytoons library”Television / Radio Age”. Vol 23, 20 Motion Pictures. Pages 3, 5, 8-9, 115, 137. 14 March 1983. http://www.americanradiohistory.com/Archive-TV-Radio-Age/80s/1983/TV-Radio-Age-1983-03-14.pdf (1921–1986) (passed over from CBS, ownership eventually coming full-circle back to CBS in 2006) CBS News *''CBS Evening News'' (1948–present) *''Person to Person'' (1953–1961; 2012) *''Face the Nation'' (1954–present) *''CBS Morning News'' (1963–present) *''60 Minutes'' (1968–present) *''Vital History Cassettes'' (1970–1982) *''CBS News Sunday Morning'' (1979–present) *''CBS News Nightwatch'' (1982–1992) *''West 57th'' (August 13, 1985 – September 9, 1989) *''The Morning Program'' (1987) *''CBS This Morning'' (1987–1999; 2012–present) *''48 Hours'' (January 19, 1988 – present) *''America Tonight'' (October 1, 1990 – 1991) *''Street Stories'' (January 9, 1992 – June 10, 1993) *''CBS Up to the Minute'' (1992–2015) *''Eye to Eye with Connie Chung'' (June 17, 1993 – May 25, 1995) *''20th Century with Mike Wallace'' (1994–2005) *''CBS News Saturday Morning'' (1997–1999) *''Public Eye with Bryant Gumbel'' (October 1, 1997 – 1998) *''60 Minutes II'' (January 13, 1999 – September 2, 2005) *''The Early Show'' (1999–2012) *''The Saturday Early Show'' (1999–2012) *''365gay News'' (2005–2009) (co-production with Logo) *''60 Minutes Sports'' (2013–2017) *''Brooklyn DA'' (2013) *''CBS Overnight News'' (2015–present) *''CBS Weekend News'' (2016–present) Showtime Networks *''Hollywood Top Ten'' (1982–1986) *''Celebrity Lifestyles'' (1983) *''That's Stupid!'' (1983–1984) *''Beggars and Choosers'' (1999–2000) *''Queer as Folk'' (2000–2005, with Warner Bros. Television and Cowlip Productions) *''Queer Duck'' (2002–2004) *''Family Business'' (2003–2006) (with Maxwell Productions) *''Free for All'' (2003) *''The Opposite Sex'' (2003) (with Hensel Krasnow Productions) *''Penn & Teller: Bullshit!'' (2003–2010) *''The L Word'' (2004–2009) *''Fat Actress'' (2005) *''Sleeper Cell'' (2005–2006) *''Brotherhood'' (2006–2013) *''Dexter'' (2006–2013) *''Californication'' (2007–2014) *''This American Life'' (2007–2009) *''Lock 'N Load'' (2009) (with Authentic Entertainment) *''Nurse Jackie'' (2009–2015) (with Lionsgate Television) *''United States of Tara'' (2009–2011) (with DreamWorks Television) *''The Green Room with Paul Provenza'' (2010–2011) *''The Real L Word'' (2010–2012) *''Gigolos'' (2011–present) (with RelativityREAL) *''House of Lies'' (2012–2016) *''Polyamory: Married & Dating'' (2012–2013) *''Ray Donovan'' (2013–present) *''Masters of Sex'' (2013–2016) (with Sony Pictures Television) *''Penny Dreadful'' (2014–2016) *''The Affair'' (2014–present) *''Happyish'' (2015) CBS Television Distribution King World Group W/Eyemark Entertainment CBS Productions Most pre-1976 series produced by CBS or distributed by CBS Films were later distributed by Viacom and Paramount Television. It's entire ownership eventually coming full-circle back to CBS in 2006. CBS Eye Productions Big Ticket Television Spelling Television Laurel Entertainment Worldvision Enterprises ABC Films Taft Entertainment Television QM Productions Republic Pictures Television National Telefilm Associates *''China Smith'' (1952–1955) (rights now owned by Richard Duryea and Bernard Tabakin) *''Sheriff of Cochise/''U.S. Marshall (1956–1958) *''How to Marry a Millionaire'' (1957–1959) *''Man Without a Gun'' (1957–1959) *''Official Detective'' (1957–1958) *''The Walter Winchell File'' (1957–1958) *''The Adventures of William Tell'' (1958–1959) (produced by ITC Entertainment) *''African Patrol'' (1958–1959) *''This is Alice'' (1958–1959) *''Mantovani'' (1959) *''Grand Jury'' (1959) *''The Third Man'' (1959–1965) (co-production with British Broadcasting Prestige Productions) *''Assignment: Underwater'' (1960–1962) *''Q. T. Hush'' (1960–1961) *''The Crime Reporter'' *''A Day with Doodles'' (1964) NBC Films California National Productions Rysher Entertainment CBS Television Distribution owns the distribution rights to the Rysher Entertainment television library, which is currently owned by Qualia Capital. Bing Crosby Productions Television Program Enterprises *''Star Search'' (1983–1995) (Syndication) (Produced from 1983–94) (with Bob Banner Associates and Metromedia Television) *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous“Robin Leach: His Caviar Dreams Came True”. The Pittsburgh Press (from Pittsburgh, PA). 20 November 1988. Page 257. https://www.newspapers.com/newspage/145693455/ (1984–1995) (Syndication) *''The Start of Something Big (1985–1986) (Syndication)“Q & A...Crown of Bogg”. Television Obscurities. 3 August 2009. http://www.tvobscurities.com/2009/08/q-a-the-start-of-something-big-the-crown-of-bogg/ (co-produced by Leach Entertainment Features) *''You Write The Songs'' (1986) (Syndication) *''Fame, Fortune and Romance'' (1986–1987) (ABC) (co-produced by Leach Entertainment Features)“Lynda Carter: Fame, Fortune and Romance”. Wonderland: TV Appearances. 1986. http://www.wonderland-site.com/html/miscel/appear/WLA-10035.htm *''Runaway with the Rich and Famous'' (1987–1993) (Syndication) *''Triple Threat'' (1988–1989, 1992) (Syndication, BET) *''Preview the Best of the New'' (1990) (Syndication) *''Home Videos of the Stars''Klein, Richard. “Cox Confirms Realignment”. Variety. 22 March 1993. https://variety.com/1993/tv/news/cox-confirms-realignment-105218/ (1992) Television movies Paramount Television Wilshire Court Productions Viacom Productions * Sabrina Goes to Rome (1998) Spelling Television *The Power Within (1979) *Satans Schools for Girls (2000) QM Productions *September Gun (1983) References * Category:Lists of television series Category:Lists